Tele
by Yuki-Kedamono
Summary: An amercicanized story of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters, Yusuke tells a story as a paranormal investigator.
1. Beginning to all

**_Note: _**

** This story is a spoof, these are not my characters, and they will never be. This story also has NOTHING to do with the anime/manga series in ANY WAY shape or form. This is simply an Americanized story with the Yu Yu Hakusho characters involved. Actually at first this story was not a 'Fanfic' story, it was simply another one of those stories that came to mind, I simply changed the names... so how did it work out? Hope you enjoy! **

"There is a lesson to be learned here my son" my father tells me, "it isn't about how you do it, it's the fact that you do it, and do it right the first time" It has been years since I had talked to my father, let alone thought about talking to him... but here I am, and having a conversation with him as if we never had a fight. I glanced at the other people in the diner, eating their meals without a care, but I knew better. I could read their thoughts as if staring through glass. And that's what I did as my father continued to lecture on about my relationship with Keiko.

A woman having dinner with her husband, whom just got back from New York on important business; a mother bickering to her children about proper etiquette; and two men at the bar ordering a shot of liquor and chatting about a hard days work. I sneered at the thought that they had a hard day, and my father caught it. "Why are you making that face? Was there something I said that you didn't like?" I shook my head quickly, so as to keep him quiet then said, "No dad... are you enjoying your steak? It should be good, it cost $14.98" he didn't know about my gift, I never told him... I never told anyone, not even my girlfriend. The only people that knew were myself, Kurama (my boss and long time friend), Hiei, Kuwabara, most of Foifcoll; my work (because Kurama told them as a warning, even though they forbad me to use it daily) and the person that gave it to me... Spiguun, a sort of, let's say, spirit. I waved my hand for the waiter and asked for the check, my father looked me in the eyes and said, "Something's up, I can sense it. I can feel your heart through the table; it's thumping so hard. What's going on? You look tense," I couldn't tell him so as I took the tab from the waiter, I said, "Nothing, just mostly hoping that this tab won't kill me... Now let's see. Wow, that's a lot, but I can handle it" I was good at veering from a topic, but he wouldn't be side tracked so easily.

"Please, Yusuke... please tell me what's bothering you" I stood up, placed the money on the table on top of the bill, placed my hand on his shoulder, kissed the top of his balding head then said, "I'm fine" and walked out the front door, leaving him to his meal. I tried not to read his mind, it just felt wrong, but I knew that he was worried about me. Even I didn't have to read minds to know that. My poor fifty-four year old dad, divorced, half broke most of the time, and living in a shabby apartment. While I lived in a nice home, with my girlfriend and a nice pay check weekly. I worked for a cooperation that specializes in the unknown, Fiofcoll... which is how I met Spiguun. I walked down Broad Street, into the parking lot next to it, and beeped my car. My happy little silver mustang called back to me, as if to say, "Here I am! Here I am!" I then reached for the keyhole, with the proper key and opened the door.

As I sat down I felt a vibration run through the core of my limbs. Even to the tips of my black hair. Then all of a sudden my body collapsed and I found myself looking down at it. I hovered above my limp body, and with my glowing hand went out to touch my own flesh face, my hand went right through. "What the hell happened?" I asked myself in thought. And realized that my voice had echoed and was no longer inside my own mind. I tried to speak out loud but was unable to, my mouth formed the words, but nothing passed, as if I never knew how to. I turned around and around, but nothing came to mind of what to do, then suddenly I was slammed back into my body as if a hand shoved me.

I opened the eyelids of my earthbound frame, and stood back up. I felt my hands, my short buzz of coal black hair, my chest, and my face in a mad rush making sure they were truly mine. Then I got back into the car and drove off for home. The entire trip I thought of Spiguun, and what I would ask him whenever I visited his realm again. I would definitely ask Kurama if he knows anything about this "out-of-body" thing. For now I would just go home and get some rest. And that's what I did.  
  
**To be continued...  
**

Chapter review: 

I certainly hope that people read this story... trust me in the sense that there are more chapters to come... I mainly wrote this story all out about a year ago, and have now sectioned the entire thing into different chapters... so expect the chapters to roll out quickly... In other news, I would rather enjoy you reading my ACTUAL fan-fiction story called, "Friend or pika pika". It's a Gravitation story... and I actually thought about writing it, then was writing it... so it wasn't an already written spoof that the names were changed only... anywho if you don't enjoy a story based upon bisexual or homosexual men... then don't bother reading it... eh heh ;  
  
Thanks: 

I would like to thank my computer that didn't over heat or anything due to my long sleepless nights at typing this pitiful story... in which might explain a lot of retarded things I might have written (being that it was late night/early morning) I would also especially like to thank one of my best friends, Samantha W. (on fan-fiction, known as Yosuke) for all the support in my writing and drawing alike... she is a great inspiration! Love her tons!  
  
_See ya next chapter!!! _


	2. What's going on?

**_Note_: **

** This story is not true in any way... if you think that... then I will cry loudly over your grave when you die... --; The worst that the story will get is around the battling... shtuff. I don't even know what's going to happen, until it happens. I hope you enjoy, and that this piece of literature pleases your literature eating brains!**

**   
  
** The next morning, it seemed as though nothing happened. I stretched out, flexing my arms and legs, then I reached my head over and kissed Keiko on her light colored shoulder, her beautiful black hair covering half her face, but I noticed that she smiled in her sleep. I smiled as well, then got out of bed sluggishly, grabbing for the clothes I set out last night. A regular pair of boot cut denim jeans, a white cotton shirt, and a pair of sneakers. As I walked downstairs, I tucked my shirt in. I turned around the banister, then headed for the kitchen, small, but quaint. I pulled out a chair then went to grab a bowl, a spoon, and the carton of milk. I sat down and was about to pour the cereal, when I remembered I didn't get any. I grunted, then got up and dragged my lazy legs to the pantry.  
I grunted again, when I realized we didn't have the kind of cereal I wanted, so I sat back down, and with a wave of thought, everything was back in place, and I had a bagel instead. I spread the cream cheese over the bagel then got back up and wrapped it in a paper towel; then I walked to the side door. I noticed my reflection on the mudroom wall. My light brown eyes were slightly blood shot, didn't get enough sleep I guess, and my hair, slightly messy, but at least it wasn't dirty... so I just shook it and ran my fingers through it. I then walked through the door, thought about my keys and bag, and then suddenly they were in my hands, and walked out.  
As soon as I made it to work, I headed straight to Kurama's office. I entered his dark little room with a loud entrance.  
"Kurama, something is going on with me!" I said as I threw my stuff in a chair, and paced. He didn't bother to move from his chair; instead, he turned to look at me and asked, "What is it this time?" I ignored his sarcasm and continued, "I wasn't in my body! I mean I was, but then I wasn't! You understand?" he stared at me as though I've lost my mind. I was slightly angry at why he didn't understand... I read his mind, and I knew he has had cases like this, but he didn't quite get it. So I tried to make my explanation more sensible, "Kurama, before I explain, I must ask you. Do you trust me?" he didn't answer for a second, then suspiciously he said, "yes..." before he could say anymore, I asked, "You know I'm not crazy, right?" he smiled then said, "Well you are a little eccentric at times, but no you're not crazy" I began to walk around his room again, peering at his awards on his walls, and pictures of old buddies on his desk then said, "My spirit was thrown out of my body" his eyes opened a little wider, then he finally stood up. He motioned for me to shut the blinds, I did. Then he said, "Sit down..." and I did this as well.  
"Tell me Yusuke, what do you mean 'your spirit was thrown out of your body?" I explained as he walked around the room, trying to seem calm; brushing back a bothersome strand of fire red hair once in a while. I told him everything; from the beginning from the time I made it to my car, to when I rushed home to get some sleep. He asked, "Where were you coming from?" I made an expression that felt like pure ignorance, and then said, "I had just finished visiting with my father. Why? What does this have to do with anything?" shocked, he asked, "You were with your dad? But I thought—"I interrupted him saying, "It doesn't matter! What is happening to me Kurama! Tell me!" he held his hand up, telling me to be quiet, looked around the room silently then said, "I think that you are soon to be possessed"  
"What!?" I said standing up. I couldn't sit still, I held my body tight against my arms, making sure nobody was to take it. "Yusuke! Sit down, calm yourself. She wouldn't come now!" I sat down reluctantly, but then noticed something he said, "'She'?" he sighed, then smiled and asked, "What time did you get in your car?" I relaxed some, and then asked, "What the hell does that have to do with anything? How do you know it's a she? I mean come on! Please! 'What time was it?' My God that's the most stupid question I've ever—", "shhh" he shushed, placing his hand on face humorously. I did hush, but then veered my attention on two passing members thinking about whether he should ask her out, or whether she should ask him out on a dinner date.  
I smirked, then said, "How cute" not realizing that Kurama was still there, then I quickly shut my mouth and sat there like a proper gentleman.  
He didn't notice, good. I began to twiddle my thumbs, and then he noticed and said, "You can have the day off, not much is going on around here anyway... just a few houses for inspection, that's all. You look like you need a day off anyway" I didn't really like reading the thoughts of my friends unless I have to, so I stood up and asked, "But sir, I'm sure there are some things I could take care of, aren't there? I mean, I can't have something to do? Anything?" he walked around his desk next to me, and walked me to the door and said, "Don't worry, I know that you are scared of this spirit, but please... it won't kill you. Besides it probably doesn't like you anymore, knowing that we could easily remove it. Maybe she's already left" there's that 'She' again, who is she? I wonder... but I felt a little better.  
I know for a fact that I wouldn't have the day off, even if he gave it to me... but I sure could use a coffee. So as I was leaving the building I asked a friend, "Hey Kuwabara! Wanna have some black death in a cup with me?" he rushed pass me apologizing, "Sorry Yusuke, I can't. It's really busy today; you of all people should know that. Maybe some other time, OK!" I sighed, and then thought about what Kurama said, not busy... yeah right. Even Yukina could see that it's busy around here today.  
I walked out to my car, and then decided that I'd walk instead, being that the closest café was a few blocks... not that far in walking distance. So with my hands in my jeans I strolled down the sidewalk, past a few little shops, and around a corner to a crossing signal. I pushed the button for the cars to stop, and then I played with the lint in my pocket as I waited, and brushed my hair back again. When the little walking man popped on, I began to walk across, keeping my eyes on the ground, and not bothering to make sure I wouldn't get hit.  
As I made my way towards Dunkin Donuts, I felt the same vibrations I had felt the other night, then suddenly I was pulled into the alleyway by a great force, and thrown against the farthest wall. Causing me to yelp in pain, I couldn't move any part of my body. I couldn't even breathe, so I was pinned, and unable to breath... not too bad... I've had worse. I tried to look around but I no longer had any control over my eyes, suddenly I dropped to the ground nearly breaking my leg. I stood up then ran out the alley limping. I turned around to see if anything was following me... nothing, not even a presence.  
So then I headed into Dunkin Donuts, sweating. I sat at the nearest table and collected myself. What was that? It was the same thing I felt last night, only it was different... if that made any sense. I had to get back to Kurama, but first, I need some fuel. So I headed up to the counter, leg not hurting as bad and asked for a small cup of coffee.  
  
**To be continued...**

Chapter Review:

Well, I told you that the chapters would be coming quickly... it also seems that things are getting a little better, in the next chapter things get a little more heated... who is this mysterious entity? Who knows!! Even I don't! Usually when I write stories, I have no clue what will happen next until my writing block ends an I can think again... so then things are continued!! YAY!!! ::grins and does a little jig::  
  
Thanks: 

Again thanks to my computer and it's un-heating-self! I pray that it will last me for many years!!! Many more thanks to Sam again for helping me remember some things to help me in the "re-naming" of the characters! ; I thank my mother for not having a clue that I write this kind of crap... she thinks I'm a weirdo... --; I also thank my fingers for not getting tired as often as they have before in typing times pass!  
  
_See ya next chapter!!! _


	3. Who the?

**_Note: _Feast upon the grotesqueness of this story known as Tele, for it is mine, yet not of my own. In other words, I wrote this spoof, but the characters are not mine. What makes me wonder is how all these people that write stories have to continuously write that these "obviously not there's" characters are not there's but of some other world famous artist. It's OBVIOUS that it doesn't belong to them... oh well, lets move on!!!**

****

A little later, I finished my coffee as I entered Kurama's office again, but he wasn't there. So I threw the Styrofoam cup away, then I noticed my bag lying in the chair next to his door, I decided to leave it there, then headed down to the basement, it was always his favorite place to be... like his personal study. I walked quickly past a few work partners as one of them yelled out, "Hey Yusuke! You think you could help us out with something?" I threw a big fat 'No' into there minds. And they backed off, "You know what, never mind... we got it under control" I ignored them and made my way through the elevator doors, commanding it to go to the basement. It did as told. I was covered with sweat, so I untucked my shirt and wiped my forehead, and neck with the bottom of my shirt. Then I fanned my back by swooshing my shirt back and forth.  
It had been five minutes, the elevator wasn't slow, I knew that... something was different... wrong. So I glanced up at the panel of levels, and noticed that it was blinking with double zeros. I backed up in horror, and then forced the elevator doors open with my mind. I peeked my head out slowly, pitch black, and it was 10:00am? I pulled my head back in then tried to close the doors, no use. I tried pressing the button, again... nothing. So blind and sweaty I made my way out of the elevator, I knew it was dumb, but I had no other choice. Nowhere else to go.  
I called out first with my mind, 'Hello? Is anybody out there? Kurama? Spiguun? Kuwabara? Hiei? Anyone?' I then tried with my voice... but just like last night, I couldn't speak, I formed the words "What's going on?" but nothing came out, not even a squeak. So I called out again in thought, 'who's out there? What's going on?' then suddenly, as I strode fearless towards the center of this large dark room, a blindingly white hand grabbed mine. My skin-looked tan compared to this.  
I turned around, but beheld nothing. I pulled the hand that had been grabbed, no white fingers grasping my arm in a death embrace. I tried to walk back to the elevator, but it was no longer there. I turned around and around, nothing but chilling blackness. I looked up, same as the walls... if there were any.  
Again I felt the chilling hand, this time it was touching my face. An odd sensation ran down my spine, my hair was on end... I could see the hand closer now, and feel it. It was as smooth as porcelain, as hard as glass, and as white as a blinding ray of the sun. The hand had sharp beautiful nails edge along my cheek, I dared not move. The nails traced an invisible symbol under my eye, and then they pressed harder until I felt as though tears were rolling down my cheeks. I reached my tongue out to lick it, when I tasted it, noting that it was not salty like tears. So then I placed my hand up to my face and found my blood. In a rush of panic I ran around the room, I began to feel the same vibrations again, then I was thrown into the elevator, which appeared out of nowhere.  
I ordered the elevator to leave, but it was already moving to the top level. I sat down exasperated in the corner of the little moving room, playing some annoying music... old jazz. I felt my face again; it no longer had spilled blood, or any feeling of a scratch. But it still burned.  
The doors opened yet I didn't move, but I kept the doors open so I wouldn't move again. I just wanted to sit still for a moment, the next thing I knew I blacked out.  
  
I woke to the voice of Kurama, "Yusuke, hey Yusuke! Hey guys I think he's waking up! Yusuke, it's me Kurama—"I sat up slowly holding the side of my face in pain, and saying, "I know it's you, you idiot" he chuckled then said, "What happened? We found you lying outside on the pavement!" I stared at him for a moment, and then I stood up slowly still and walked to the nearest chair and sat down with a plop.  
"Yusuke? What happened?" he asked again.  
"I didn't black out outside, I blacked out in the elevator upstairs" then he said, "But Yusuke, I saw you walk out of the elevator and go outside two hours ago. I've been up front since you left; you never went inside the elevator afterwards. We even had a conversation as you were leaving" I couldn't recall this conversation, so I dove into his mind:  
"Hey Yusuke, where you going? I thought you had already left"  
"No"  
"Are you going to be stopping by Dunkin Donuts anytime soon?"  
"Yes"  
"Could you get me a glazed, and a medium black coffee?"  
"Sure"  
"When you get back, we'll go over the Donna file, alright?"  
"OK"  
"See ya when you get back"  
"Bye"  
  
What a conversation. I really don't remember that. So I told Kurama with my hand still covering half my face, "Kurama, I never had a conversation with you. I don't remember any of this. I remember getting back from Dunkin Donuts after buying a coffee, because I wanted to tell you about something, then something else happened as I took the elevator to see if you were in the basement" this surprised him, he dismissed everyone, who were leaving anyway and then took me to his office, sat me down as if holding a crippled bird, and then told me to speak. I told him yet another story, first starting with when I was thrown around in an alley, then when I was walking in a room that doesn't exist in our building, then touched by an extremely white, beautiful hand.  
He listened whole-heartedly, as serious as my powers are true. Then he spoke quietly, "Now Yusuke, I don't want you to be scared of anything... but to tell you the truth, I really don't know what to do. If this spirit is still truly following you, or quite possibly inside you, then I don't know what to do! I mean, we've dealt with the whole possession thing, and body snatching, but never this... why I would have to give this it's own file. I don't even know what to call it..." he stared into space no longer at me, but through me.  
The pain below my eye dulled, so I pulled my hand away, then it began to throb so I quickly put my hand back... what the hell?  
Kurama noticed this action and asked, "What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" I answered, "No, when I went into that room, that hand cut me, but before I passed out there was no more blood, but for some odd reason it still hurts!" he reached out to pull my hand away, I reluctantly moved it, clenching my teeth at the pain.  
"Oh my... that's not good" I forgot all discomfort then asked worried, "What's not good?" he leaned back, his long red tresses nearly touching the ground as he reached far for a filing cabinet, after opening it, and flipping through it, then pulling out a small packet inside a folder. Then he handed it to me and said, "We do have a name for it" I held my hand out to receive it, he placed it carefully into my hand then sat back folded his arms, watching me quietly. I didn't open it, instead I stood up walked to the door, placed the folder in my bag then left, heading home.  
  
**To be continued...**

****

Chapter review: 

Well... I'm freaked out now... eh heh! I hope you all are enjoying this... it did take me a while to write... yet this is definitely not my best work. ;P Gomen about how short I make my chapters... but I know what it's like to not have any real extended amount of time to read something, so I did this out of pity for those that are like me, having not exactly all the time in the world to read stuff on the internet... I will continue making shorter chapters until someone pipes up and complains about it... then I will, supposedly extend the chapters a few paragraphs or so.  
  
Thanks: 

To everyone that reads this crap!!!  
  
Oh... and for my computer once again! Oh fearless computer, the world loves you so!!!  
  
_See ya next chapter!!! _


	4. Taking over

Note:  
Weeeeeeeeell, i'm really sorry it's been a while since I've updated this story.. but i'm still having a writers block with this story since i started writing this story about a year or so ago, and i'm in the middle of being on a real writing roll with my other stories one of them being "Scream X-2" 5 chapters (soon to be 6) i think it has 2-3 chapters so far ... I've already finished one story and I'm writing new chapters for this "FoPP?", and "SX2" all at the same time!!! GURG!!! too much writing, but hell i luv writing, i've got to take a break sometime or another, wait... NEVA!!!! MWUAHAHAHHAH!!! ::nips pinky, lightning strikes a tree:  
As I'm writing this I'm listening to the promo music to Final Fantasy: Advent Children, and also a comedian singing a hard rock version of the Hokey Pokey!! Well, i need to get back to work... i haven't updated this story in such a long time that the story may end differently then what i intended... but hey who cares right? i'm going to tackle this sucker till it's done!!! DIE YOU STUPID STORY!!!!  
  
ENJOY!  
** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**  
  
As I drove home I kept looking at the folder that was in my bag. It was like it burned a hole through it. I didn't want to read it, but I REALLY needed to. To save myself, I needed to. Everytime I stared at the bag, I touched that sensitive area under my eye... I didn't feel anything, but it felt like I had raw skin there. Then I realized something. I hadn't looked at it at all, even though I knew it had been bleeding a long while ago.  
  
I pulled down the visor and opened the little mirror usually on all visors. I stared at the area that attracted so much of Kurama's attention. Then I saw it... a perfect symbol of charred ruby red skin. It wasn't any language I understood... it looked... arabic, or something. It probably... obviously had a meaning... a very 'not good' meaning, as far as Kurama was concerned.  
  
I quickly took my hand away from my cheek and slapped the mirror cover shut, finishing with a grunt.  
  
**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV **_HOME SWEET HOME _**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**  
  
After I had made it home and taken notice that Kaiko wasn't there... obviously still at work, I put everything where it belonged then threw my bag on my bed and threw myself next to it letting out a big tired sigh, "Why does it have to be me?" I asked nobody staring at the ceiling. Then I rolled over and putting my arm under my head for comfort, I stared at the folder.  
  
"I better read this... sigh but I reeeeeeally don't want to. I'm way too tired to care right now" I stated to myself, eyes half open. I grunted, got up then walked into my bathroom and started the shower, waiting for the water to turn scolding hot... the way I liked my showers.  
  
Soon sheading my clothing and taking my shower.  
  
**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV **NEXT MORNING **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**  
  
I awoke to a knock on the door, snorting I got up quickly. I scratched my head with a black messy nest of hair, then slowly got out of bed grunting on, as whoever was knocking wouldn't stop.  
  
"Alright alright I'm coming!" I shouted at the door, swinging it open to see the face of two policemen. I moaned then wiped my eyes to clear my vision and focus better.  
  
"Yes officers? May I help you?" I asked with a yawn. They both looked at eachother then the taller one started, "I'm sorry to wake you... Yusuke is it? but, we have some bad news... though before we tell you... we need to know some things first" I groaned then nodding my head I opened the door wider and turned around and walked further on into the kitchen. Not wanting to show my powers to any normal person I started to prepar coffee the old fashion way... with my hands and a machine.  
  
As I continued on with getting the coffee set up I asked, "Please, have a seat officers. So... what do you need to know?" They both took a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
"What happened to your eye?" the quieter one asked. I grunted... not sure how to answer, "Well I.  
burned my face on some cooking oil last night" I made up. He nodded his head in understanding.  
"What we need to know, was where you were at about 4:00pm or so before your shift was over yesterday" asked the taller one again... obviously the voice out of the two partners. I turned around towards them as I finished getting everything ready, then looked up thinking, then I stopped a moment, "These sure are some nice questions, though seems to me that they belong in the mouths of detectives" I inquired. The smaller man chuckled, "That's because we ARE detectives. You better hurry and have your coffee sir" he stated.  
  
I scratched the back of my head then grinned, "Well, my... I thought it was a bit odd. My mistake, sorry" I apologized.  
  
"No need to be, but will you please answer the question?" the taller one asked again. I nodded then went right back to thinking, "Well... I'd have to say that right about then... I was home since my boss Mr.Kurama let me go home early" the smaller detective was taking notes of everything... being that I was a detective as well, maybe not to the same extent as them, but I knew that he was probably taking note on my reactions as well, and what I did while I explained. The taller man nodded, "I'm sorry, but may I please have your names before I continue with any more questions?" I asked as I eyed them slightly, not knowing for sure if they truly were detectives... not that it really mattered. I didn't do anything yesterday... other than the obvious.  
  
The two nodded, then reached in their jackets and pulled out their badges, as I inspected them to make sure they were real they introduced themselves, "You can call me Mr.Biggs" said the smaller man smiling and shaking my hand. I grinned then looked at the taller man's badge, "Call me Don" he stated shaking my hand as well. Satisfied with their badges I gave them back then went back over to the coffee maker to make sure things were going fine.  
  
"May I continue now? Now that you seem satisfied" Don asked, awaiting patiently. I nodded then pulled up another chair and sat down next to them. Mr.Biggs got his pencil ready, "How about before you left? What were you doing?" Don asked.  
  
I began my explanations for each innocent question that came my way. Until he came to a very strange subject that I didn't think plain detectives would know... my telekenetic abilities. My eyes widened, "What makes you think of something like that?" I asked tying to make it seem like it was a crazy question.  
  
"Well, we figured that what we witnessed wasn't 'normal', AND we noticed a trace of evidence that lead to your work building. With the help of your boss Mr.Kurama, we kind of learned everything about the job and your powers. SO... you're a detective as well eh?" Don asked, sitting back in his chair comfortably. I got up to get myself and the two other men a cup of coffee, "Not detective... paranormal investigator" I corrected putting some cream and lots of sugar in my coffee.  
  
Don and Mr.Biggs both laughed, "It's not like everyone knows. Our department doesn't know anything about this. They know about what happened last night, but they have absolutely no leads. We were the only two that were tipped off" MR.Biggs explained, trying to make me feel better. I shook me head, "Who? Who told you, nobody was suppose to tell ANYONE, only employees for my work were the only people allowed to know. Mr.Kurama told me that-" I tried explaining, "-Mr.Kurama was the one that we believe tipped us off" Don interrupted. My eyes nearly shot out of my head, and as I was in mid sip nearly choked on it.  
  
"That's... that's not possible. He's the one that made the rule! It wasn't him, I don't believe you" I Said trying to ignore anything further from the two men.  
  
"Well, perhaps we have a physical description that's different, that may help" Don stated, offering to help. I looked at them closer, "Tell me first... what was this crime that needed the investigation skills of you detectives... and my aid in helping to crack it?" The two looked at each other, "Well, it may or may not be a big thing for you... but... a fellow employee of yours was murdered in a very odd way" I shrugged, "Who died, and how?" I asked bluntly.  
  
"His name was Kuwabara, and he um.. looked like he... exploded" Don explained, I shook my head, "He was a good friend, but it's not to the point that I would cry about it... I need to know the facts. How do you know it wasn't some kind of explosive?" I asked, lowering my head, saddened but not wanting them to think so.  
  
"Well, here's the thing. There are no explosive materials anywhere within a very large radius of his body, and there are no trails of evidence saying that someone put something explosive in him. Mr.Yusuke, he was really torn up... we could barely recognize him" Don explained further. I listened to every word as if it were a bingo match and all I needed was one more number and I would win the jackpot.  
  
"We aren't sure how he died, or who killed him. But you are a suspect since you have those powers of yours" Don stated sadly. I stood up quickly, shoving back my chair, "Why the hell would I kill my own college! He was a great friend, why would I do something like that to him! It's unethical!"  
I shouted.  
  
Mr.Biggs looked at Don and then said, "We aren't saying you did it, we are just saying that you are a suspect in this crime, please understand." He stated calmly. My breathing became quicker and I noticed that my cheek burned slightly. My eyes shifted from normal sight to blood red. Everything was red to me.  
  
What was going on?  
  
Mr.Biggs yelled out then ran like hell, Don yelled after him but stood still, took out his gun and aimed it at me. I'm not sure what happened... only my vision changed. Something happened. I blacked out.  
  
**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**  
  
I woke up only a few times... my body was moving. I was covered in sweat. I wasn't controlling my eyes or any other part of my body. I tried to wake up all the way, but something pushed my mind aside and I blacked out again.  
  
I woke up one last time. I was looking up at a ceiling in a dark room. I couldn't see a thing, but everything was still red to what I could see. I could control my body, but something was pumping through my very essence. Every vein within me cried out for me. Something was screaming for release.  
I tried to sit up but I was strapped down by the wrists, chest, waist and legs. I felt something under my head. No matter how I turned my head it still had something under it. I looked to my left and saw a dark clad short man. I could not see anything in detail, all I saw was a figure, and three burning red glazes.  
  
It just stared at me. Then I noticed a gleam of something very long and sharp aimed at my heart above me. I gasped and My vision straightened itself out. Everything seemd correct. The gleam vanished. I sighed then looked back over to the left. The figure was gone. I blinked, then looked to my right. Oddly enough there was a mirror. I looked normal enough. Besides looking like I was about to me operated on viciously.  
  
I felt a throb in my mind... it wasn't painful, though it was like a spark of awareness. I was then knocked out.  
  
_to be continued...  
_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**  
  
Note:

I'm not sure where I am going with this... I was bored. and it was super long after I had said that I was typing this up. It's been about two months since I typed the note up top. I was in Turkey when I started it, but then I lost interest again. Before I completely changed the direction of the story again (you can tell) I lost my thoughts of where I was going with this about 2 times. First time was with the chapter before this one, the second time was inbetween the conversation between the detectives and Yusuke and when suddenly he blacks out. ::shrugs:: I'm just loosing interest quickly. I'm also trying my hardest to gain more points for "Scream X-2" since it's slowly loosing my interest as well. Im sorry, but things that only involve DNangel, Vampire's, Gravitation, and any yaoi catch my attention and keep me awake throughout the entire ordeal. ::sighs:: Well I'm sorry. And all the jazz.  
  
Thanks: 

I thank those that have not reviewed... because what kind of story would this be if someone did review it? Who needs to think that this is a good story.. hell even I know it sucks, but oh well... writing is writing!! Well, thanks to my sisters pooter for not short curcuiting or anything while i typed this... and for all those that actually read this crap... once again.  
I also thank my fingers, if they had arethritis or shumtin, then i couldn't write crap... well, maybe that's a good thing, ne? heh heh, anywho, i hope you enjoy future chapters, if you truly read this crap. and I'll try my hardest to end this friggen story... just got to find a way i suppose... i have a bad habit of being to detailed, so i'm trying my hardest to think of ways to cut this story,  
short but sweet. Well, see ya! and thanks again!!  
  
OFF TOPIC:  
I've started this in most of my other stories, though it's only near the end. I'm trying to keep more of this since it helps me to stay on track with the notes and thanks and such. Last OFF TOPIC I did was talking about the orange convention on international drive (very small convention) I enjoyed it very much. I was glomped a million times even though I wore a sign that said "Glomp me and I stab my cigarette in your eye -Eiri Yuki" yes that's right, i went to the convention as Yuki from Gravitaion. My friend went as Ryuuichi. Anywho this next convention... Megacon, I'm going as Inuyasha... it's always been a ...i suppose a goal for me. I have my wig... I have my inuyasha hakama. I'll be making my inuyasha kimono some time or another. but hey... I'm getting alot done. If anyone that reads this is going to Megacon, look for a black-haired female inuyasha... about 5'0 natural brown eyes. and will be bare-foot, walking with another girl who SHOULD be dressing up as Kouga! and perhaps a guy friend who is dressed up as Miroku, who will be passing out little pieces of paper that says "Extreme gropping" on it. that would be me! anywho. if you're going, see you there! If not... hopefuly see you at JaCon!!! (i usually only go to Megacon, JaCon, and orange con on international drive) (psst... these are only in Florida).  
  
_see ya next chapter!!! _

(_DURNIT_!!)


End file.
